SuperWhoLock Story: The Bells of Saint John Watson
by KatielHolmes
Summary: When John Watson is possessed by a demon, Sherlock has no choice but to call upon one of his most beloved friends, The Doctor. The Doctor is in over his head and calls upon the Winchester' s for help. This a SuperWhoLock story Sherlock spoilers if you haven't seen seasons 1 and 2. No spoilers for Doctor Who really. Slight spoilers for Supernatural, up until season 5.
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS floated aimlessly in space, just outside the Scorpion Nebula. Rose and the Doctor had plans to visit Earth, the year 1979, and were both busy getting dressed and prepared for a day out. That was, until, the TARDIS's phone rang. Now, no one EVER called the Doctor directly, so both him and Rose knew something was up. They both began running at the same time, from opposite sides of the TARDIS, towards the console room. They reached the console at the same time and stared at one another before racing to the phone. The Doctor had the unfair advantage of extremely long legs so he reached the phone first but Rose hadn't come without her own advantage, she turned on her vibrating toothbrush and jammed the Doctor in the side with it, making him jump away from her and the phone. Rose stuck her tongue out at the Doctor and answered the ringing device.

"Hello! Intergalactic Hero, Rose Tyler, speaking! How may I help you?"

Rose said, placing a hand on her hip in a haughty way as she did so. The Doctor reached for her and the phone but she swatted his hands away and marched to the other side of the room, stretching the coiled cord out as far as it would go. The sound of metal racks rattling, echoed throughout the TARDIS.

"Rose Tyler? I know I have the right number, in order to speak to the Doctor that is. Based on that, your disgustingly chipper attitude, what I know of the Doctor's history, and the fact that you answered the phone, I am to believe that you are the Doctor's newest pet."

A man's voice protected through the phone speaker. The voice was deep and crass, it carried a heavy accent very similar to Rose' s own. He spat the word "pet" and had a very harsh tone. Rose was so surprised by the man's rudeness, that she was at a loss of words, and her face must've shown it, because the Doctor looked at her in question and she saw concern in his eyes.

"Oh joy."

The voice protected again, this time oozing sarcasm.

"This one can't even speak! Now, if you would be so kind as to the give the blasted phone to a person with enough intelligence to respond, I would appreciate it greatly. As I do not have the time to explain my problems to a brick wall!"

The man all but shouted and his tone grew fiercer with every word. Rose was getting angry and began to yell at the person on the other side of the phone.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE! I don't know who you are but I swear when I find you I'm gonna-!"

Rose hadn't noticed the Doctor slowly sneaking up on her before it was too late and he had already ripped the phone from her hand. He quickly placed it to his ear and kept Rose at bay with the length of his other arm.

"Hello? Who are you and how do you have this number?"

The Doctor asked calmly but also warily. Rose had moved to the trailing that circled the metal floor in the console room and was leaning on it with her arms crossed over her chest. She strained to hear the conversation going on before her. There was a silence, after the Doctor spoke, so long that when the deep voice protruded through the speaker again both Rose and the Doctor gave a slight jump.

"Doctor, it's me. It's Sherlock."

The Doctor nearly dropped the phone and the look of shock on his face was raw. He spoke slowly and leaned back against the TARDIS console running a hand though his hair, as this regeneration often did when he was nervous. Rose stepped closer with her arms still folded in front of her chest and her head cocked to the side, confusion written all over her face.

"That can't be..."

"I swear. Please don't hang up!"

The man's voice cracked in desperation, but the Sherlock the Doctor knew would never let his emotions get the best of him in this way. It was impossible any way, Sherlock was dead. The Doctor had watched helplessly, alongside John Watson, as Sherlock jumped. He could do nothing because, for him, this was the past. Sherlock' s death was a fixed point.

"I WAS AT YOUR FUNERAL! I watched them bury you! You cannot be alive! Now whoever you are, this isn't funny!"

The Doctor went from shocked to livid in a matter of seconds, he stomped around the console towards the phones hook and just as he was about to slam the phone down on the receiver, the voice shouted.

"MAY 12TH 2010! WE HAD BREAKFAST AT SPEEDY' S CAFE!"

The Doctor stopped the phone and jerked it back up to his ear, disbelief and hope masked his face.

"What?"

His voice was quiet and low.

"I ordered a black coffee and you had the banana milkshake. It was eight in the morning and the waitress thought you were mad, but you drank three of them anyway."

The Doctor stood mouth agape and grasping the edge of the TARDIS console tightly, like it was the only thing in the world keeping him from fainting. The man spoke again sounding even more desperate than before.

"You helped me save Irene. You helped me and John get into the Baskerville base after hours. For God sake Doctor, you helped me quit smoking!"

The Doctor closed his mouth and regained his composure, but he didn't smile. He spoke in a flat monotone voice, it was so cold it sent chills up Rose' s spine.

"What do you need?"

A shaky sigh could be heard on the other end.

"Thank you. It's John, Doctor. There is something seriously wrong with him and for the first time in my life, I don't know what to do."

The Doctor sprung into action, running to his monitor. He asked questions and typed. Using his shoulder to keep the phone pressed to his ear, both his hands occupied the keyboard in front of him, his fingers flew from letter to letter as he typed up symptoms and began searching for a diagnosis. Rose only stood idle and watched in amazement, for she only heard one half of the conversation.

"His eyes are what color?"

The Doctor typed.

"Oh my.."

The Doctor typed.

"I see."

The Doctor typed.

"You've got him tied up, where?!"

The Doctor stopped typing and stood up straight again, running a hand though his hair as he looked at the results on the screen in front of him. This was not good. And certainly not something he could handle on his own. As The Doctor spoke he pulled a small phone book out of a compartment underneath the monitor. He flipped through the pages, searching for the only people he knew that could possibly help.

"Sherlock, listen to me. Put a line of salt on the outside of the closet door. Do not listen to anything John says to you. Don't let him out. Don't even open the door. I have to get reinforcements, this isn't something I can handle on my own. I will be there as soon as I can."

The Doctor hung up the phone and, just as fast as he put it down, he had it back next to his ear again. He gained at the book and punched in numbers on the phone keypad. The phone rang three times and the Doctor began to look to frustrated, then someone finally picked up the other end.

"Hello?"

The voice asked. His voice was even deeper than the last.

"Castiel? It's the Doctor. I need Sam and Dean. I need all the help I can get."

MEANWHILE

Sam and Dean ran down the long dark corridor, shooting recklessly at what was behind them as they fled. The beast growled in frustration as one of Sam's bullets sank home, but that only angered the creature even more. Sam stopped for a second and turned to look at the animal to see if he had slowed it down. Dean shouted something and grabbed Sam by the wrist, pulling him and making him turn then stumble sloppily back into a sprint alongside his brother. Finally they reached the room at the end of the tunnel. They flung themselves into the room and slammed the door behind them. Dean held his body against the door, pushing with all his might to keep it shut as the Werewolf scratched and threw its body at the door. Sam searched the room for something to push in front of the door and seemed satisfied when he found an old computer desk. He slid it in front of the door, it wouldn't last long but it could buy them enough time to dig the silver bullets out of Dean's bag.

"Jesus! I thought Cas said this thing was a demon?!"

Dean shouted as he dug around in his bag searching for the only thing that gave them a chance at leaving this room alive. Sam sat on the computer desk, pushing it up again the door trying to make the barrier last long enough for Dean to find the bullets. They were both sweating and panting. As Dean sorted through his duffle bag, the first hinge popped off the top of the door and the scratching outside grew more frantic and harder to hold back.

"We don't have time to worry about Cas! Hurry the hell up Dean!"

Sam yelled and screamed in frustration as he used all of his strength to hold the door closed. Dean swore and gave up sorting the bag, dumping it out onto the floor. He picked up the clip of silver bullets from a pile of knives, salt, guns, and holy water. He shakily loaded the gun, almost dropping the clip in the process.

"Move, Sammy!"

Sam ducked out of the way and rolled to the left far corner of the small concrete room. With one hit from the werewolf on the other side, the computer desk flew to the right as the door opened inward. The beast looked at Dean and prepared to pounce but Dean was too quick and he pulled the trigger. The werewolf stumbled backwards and fell dead on the floor as a silver bullet sunk into it's chest.

Dean rose his gun to his mouth and blew on the top of it, like something out an old western movie. He looked at Sam with a cocky smile as he lowered the gun and slid it into the back of his jeans. Sam looked back at him, at a loss for words, but let a small smile spread over his face and extended his arm for Dean to help him up. As Sam dusted himself off he reached in his pocket for his cell phone.

"Now, we can give Cas hell."

He held the phone up to his ear while he and Dean began to make their way back down the hall and out of the abandoned factory. The phone only rang once before Cas picked up. Sam put him on speaker so Dean could hear.

"What the hell, Cas?! You said there were demonic omens in this area! That thing back there wasn't a demon! Can you imagine what the hell went through our minds when it just waltzed out of the devils trap like it was a circle in the mud? Or how about when we tried to hide and it licked up the salt line?! We could've died! It was a fucking werewolf! I swear when we get back I'm gonna take your wings and-!"

"SAM! Stop talking and listen for a minute!"

The gravelly voice erupted from the phone speaker and the Angel who usually kept his calm and didn't express his emotions sounded desperate and worried. Sam stopped walking and talking as did Dean. They exchanged worried looks and this time Dean spoke.

"Whats going on Cas?"

Dean spoke in a demanding tone but also with concern in his voice. He had always held a soft spot for the Angel who pulled him from hell. Castiel loved Dean and wether or not Dean wanted to admit it, he loved Cas too.

"Dean. Sam."

The rough voice projected again, this time sounding a bit more sure. Cas took a breath and spoke.

"It's the Doctor. He called. He needs you."

Sam dropped the phone and took off down the concrete corridor, Dean following him.


	2. Chapter 2

Five days later, the Impala sat parked in the middle of a cornfield, in the middle of a small town, in the middle of Kentucky. The Doctor had a habit of being a little late, but this was the longest they had ever waited for him. Three days sitting in a parked car, not to mention the two day trip to get here, was not anyone's idea of an adventure, at least not the type of adventure the boys had expected. The sun was setting on their third day in the car, Dean was asleep in the driver's seat and snoring loudly. His head was thrown back against the head rest and his mouth wide open. Sam sat in the passenger seat, his head buried in a book about folk lore in this particular are of the country. Castiel sat still as a stone in the backseat, on alert and watching every little movement.

The setting sun was casting shadows of dancing corn stalks on and in the car. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a book light, clipping it to the edge of his book, when the wind picked up. Slowly Sam looked up from what was occupying his time, noticing the sudden change in weather that had been constant the entire time they had been there. Cas scooted to the edge of his seat and straightened his posture, his head whipped back and forth looking for any signs of change other than the wind. The blowing of the wind became stronger and more fierce, it made tall corn stalks smack against the car and windows. Dean jumped awake at the racket and sat up abruptly. As the wind grew stronger, and the boys became more nervous, a group of stalks in front of the car started to smash down, like a weight had been dropped on them. That's when the noise started, the whirring, whining, and grinding of machinery that could only be The Doctor.

They all jumped out of the car at the same time, slamming the doors behind them a little too hard. The wind stung their eyes, but even through the tears forming, they could all see the blue box materialize. It's image faded in and out in a misty haze but soon became more stable as the man from Gallifrey parked his toy right next to the hunters own. The sound stopped and the wind slowed. Castiel moved closer behind Dean ,in an almost protecting manner, and Sam took a nervous step forward. They were all deadly silent and so was the world around them. The sound that broke all the tension was that of two people arguing from within the police box.

"I told you we didn't have time to stop for a milkshake!"

A female voice shouted, she carried a heavy London accent.

"Well, I couldn't help myself, Rose! Sherlock reminded my of that banana milkshake I had a while back and I just had to have one! Anyway, in case you have forgotten this is a TIME MACHINE! Our being slightly late has nothing to do with the fact that I stopped for a snack!"

The voice was a man's with a similar accent to the girls. The man whined like a small child apologizing to its mother. Dean, Sam and Cas all shared confused and irritated looks.

"Oh hush. Let's just go, no need to keeping them waiting any longer than they have. Three bloody days late..."

The girl gave in and mumbled the last of her words. The doors to the TARDIS began to unlock and the doors creaked open.

"I forgot to mention,"

Cas suddenly and quickly interjected

"The Doctor. He may not be as you remember him."

"What the hell-"

Dean said in shock as a man and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS. The man smiled, a very large smile that made his face wrinkle around his mouth, and placed his hands in his pockets. He was fairly tall and wore a brown pinstriped suit with a long brown trench coat over top of it. His hair was an off brown color and was very feathery on top of his head. He began to walk towards Sam, who was looking incredibly confused and a bit enraged.

"Sam Winchester! Goodness, look how you've grown!"

The stranger threw his arms around Sam and squeezed him. Sam was quick push him away and dust himself off. Now his face was contorted in anger and disgust. The man looked at him and cocked his head to the side, a questioning look on his face as he slowly placed his hands back in his pants pockets. He was looking back and forth from Dean to Sam, who were both wearing expressions of disapproval. Rose suddenly took a step forward and began to speak.

"Uhm... Doctor. I think you're forgetting that since the last time we saw Sam and Dean, you have changed a considerable amount."

She spoke tentatively and delicately, almost like she was speaking of a sore subject.

"Oh... YES! I had nearly forgotten, thank you Rose!"

The stranger's face lit up in realization and amusement as he suddenly recalled something that the rest of them were ignorant to. Sam and Dean both exchanged looks of worry and anger. Had Rose just called this stranger the Doctor!?

"Alright, who the hell are you!? Because you're sure as hell not the Doctor!"

Dean shouted while reaching behind his back to grab his gun. He grabbed the handle and pulled it out his pants, pointing it at the stranger. The stranger looked confused but his face quickly changed to anger. His words blasted out of him and he began to rethink ever asking these trigger happy bone heads for help.

"Really? Must the first thing you do, when you encounter something you are foreign to, is threaten to shoot it?"

The man spoke in a cheeky tone and rolled his eyes. He took a step back, despite his cocky attitude, and grabbed Rose's hand. Dean cocked his gun. The man looked at Dean in disbelief and hurt, but it was only a passing look, and then he smirked. Rose was hugged tight behind him, looking scared but also defensive.

"Since I am afraid you wouldn't hesitate to shoot me, I'm going to have Rose explain the whole situation."

"Wha-!?"

The man pushed Rose in front of him and sat down on the edge of the TARDIS door frame.

"Go on."

He said smiling at Rose, she looked back at him with resentment. Still she turned to face the brothers and their Angel. They looked at her with pity and concern. Dean lowered his gun, pointing it at the ground but keeping both hands on it. Sam's head was titled at an angle and he had lost the aggressive look from before. Her delicate facial features and small curvy body had always held a soft spot in Sam's heart, even if she had never looked at him twice. He couldn't help but remember the last time they had seen each other, how she had been so kind to him when his world was turned upside down by the introduction of aliens into his life. How funny she had been and how brilliant she was in times of distress. Loyal, beautiful, brilliant, sweet, Rose. He couldn't help but fall for her, but he quickly saw that Rose and the Doctor clearly had a connection, and Sam had respected the man (or whatever he was) too much to come between them. Either that or he couldn't work up the nerve to say anything to her. He spent that entire week with the Doctor quiet and feeling guilty. In the present, Rose glanced down at the ground and pushed her hair behind her ear before looking up and speaking.

"So yeah, the Doctor you knew sort of died."

"What!?"

Dean looked like he had been punched in the stomach. He put his hand on the hood of the Impala to keep him self upright and hung his head. Cas put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Listen."

He whispered in Dean's ear. Dean turned his face to look at him in the eyes, where he saw nothing but sincere understanding. Cas had a way of keeping Dean grounded and calm. His bright azure eyes immediately put Dean at ease because he could see what Castiel couldn't say, just by looking at his eyes. They conveyed so much raw emotion. Slowly Dean nodded and stood back upright, turning away from Cas. Rose was looking concerned and nervous. She stumbled through her next sentence.

"Well I didn't mean it like... I just meant..."

She trailed off nervously and looked back at the stranger behind her, searching for support. He seemed to be studying Dean and Cas, but he looked up at Rose and straightened his shoulders and puffed out his chest. Showing her that she needed to be confident and collected. She took a deep breath before nodding and turning to face them all again. This time she seemed more relaxed and felt as if some of the tension had eased. She spoke easily.

"The Doctor you remember; black hair, leather jacket, smart mouth."

Behind her the man shouted.

"Oi!"

She smiled and continued talking. She had found her voice and intended to use it.

"We got into a bit of a mess with some Daleks, surely you remember em'?"

How could they not? The first time the had ran with the Doctor, was when they were running from the metal bastards. Sam and Dean thought they were hunting a demon because of the lightning storms in an area of New York. The lightning storms turned out to be electrical surges caused by the Daleks experimenting on humans, trying to turn them into metal Christmas trees too. They found the lair underground beneath an abandoned building and would've been killed had the Doctor not shown up just in time and disabled their weapons system. He had later said that they had been extremely lucky that the Daleks were still weak from the time jump, and that their were only three of them. The boys were used to the impossible but an alien was far beyond their pay grade, as Dean would say. So they did what any logical person would do... they prayed to Dean's Angel boyfriend. Castiel explained that while heaven and hunters could handle MOST of what plagued earth itself, the Doctor was responsible for anything that threatened Earth and beyond. Sometimes things flew under his radar, like three power drained Daleks, but the Doctor was good at cleaning up his messes. Even though while in the process of cleaning up said messes the Doctor would often create new ones for the humans to work out.

Rose took the reminiscent look on all their faces as a cue to continue.

"Well, long story short, the Doctor was injured terribly. He was dying. But, you lot know he isn't human, part of what makes him not human is his ability to sort of cheat death. When he's dying he can change every cell in his body and he becomes a new person. What was it called again? Reincarnation?"

"Regeneration!"

The man behind Rose shouted helpfully and in a matter of factly tone.

"Right, regeneration. So this man is the Doctor. Just a different version. Same memories, same man, same morals. Just a bit cheekier than the other one."

By this time the sun had completely disappeared behind the horizon and the smell of sweet summer air had replaced the smell of car exhaust and heat. Sam and Dean exchanged looks and Dean nodded giving Sam the floor to speak because he was still having a difficult time grasping the concept of a new Doctor. Sam cleared his throat and turned towards Rose and the new Doctor. He raised his eyebrow and spoke in the interrogating tone he used when speaking to families of the deceased. Confusion and mock confidence laced his speech. Rose's eyes widened as she really got a chance to look at the younger brother for the first time this evening. When had he gotten so... attractive?

"Uhm. So you're saying that this man is the Doctor? Just with a new face?"

Rose nodded, for the benefit of the boys and for the benefit of pulling herself out of the dazed state she was in.

"New personality too."

Sam nodded following along perfectly. He looked at the figure still sitting behind Rose and they made eye contact. They both nodded in mutual understanding and Sam let a small grin creep onto his face. Dean was still confused so he spoke out.

"Then how is he the same doctor? If he has a new personality."

The Doctor stood up and put his hand on Rose's shoulder getting her attention. She looked back at him and he spoke.

"I think I can handle it from here."

She nodded and stepped aside so the Doctor could have the floor.

"I still have the same memories, I still know who I am. I just have different likes and dislikes. Little bit of a different attitude."

Dean was catching on slowly and then Cas whispered something in his ear that was inaudible to everyone else. Suddenly Dean's face lit up with recognition and realization.

"Oh!"

He said suddenly and the Doctor smiled pleased to see that they were all on the same page. He laughed a bit and then approached Dean with an outstretched arm. Dean shook his head and wrapped his arms around the thin man. The Doctor looked taken back but still patted Dean on the back. Sam had made his way over to Rose and they stood observatory next to the TARDIS as the Doctor hugged Dean and shook Castiel' s hand. They smiled fondly at the three men and both turned towards each other at the same time, both obviously hoping the other wouldn't see them stealing a look. Their eyes met and they both turned away quickly, a thick blush covering Rose's cheeks. Caught up in the embarrassing moment, they hadn't noticed that the Doctor, Dean, and Cas had made their way over to where they're were standing.

The Doctor smiled at Sam and wrapped his arms around the young Winchester, this time Sam awkwardly patted the thin man's back. They released each other and the Doctor turned so he had full visibility of his entire team. He dusted off his suit jacket and spoke in a serious tone.

"Now, you are probably all wondering why I have called you here today."

The Doctor spoke in a mock motivational speaker voice and Rose playfully jabbed him in the ribs. He suddenly became very serious and spoke again, this time push ask hints of his jokey tone.

"I'm afraid I have encountered a situation that I cannot handle on my own."

Dean butted in with his voice dripping sarcasm

"You don't say?"

The Doctor looked at him with a warning glare.

"As I was saying, a dear friend of mine has called me with a problem that would be right up your alley. I have reasons to believe that my friend, John Watson, is possessed."

Sam and Dean looked at one another and shrugged. This seemed easy enough. The Doctor spoke again.

"But the only characteristic that I cannot seem to place is the eye color."

Sam had a questioning look on his face.

"Okay, I'll bite. What color are his eyes?"

The Doctor looked at Sam.

"Yellow"

The word came out in a matter of fact tone. Sam felt his mouth fall open he turned to look at his brother and Castiel. Dean had the same expression of terror mixed with disbelief. Castiel' s eyebrows we furrowed and his face was pinched tight as he tried to decipher the equation he had just been given. Dean suddenly closed his mouth and forced a nervous chuckle, breaking the deafening silence, he spoke.

"Doc, that can't be right. There is only one demon we know of that has yellow eyes and he-"

Dean stopped and swallowed hard against the memory of a burning house and a blood stained corpse. He stuttered through his next sentence.

"He's dead. I killed him myself."

The Doctor looked confused.

"When and where?"

He said, as if that mattered. Dean looked like he was grabbing at words as they flew by him, but he managed to string a sentence together.

"About four and a half years ago in Wyoming."

The Doctor shook his head and waved his hand, indicating that the Indian Dean had given him was useless. He looked down at the ground and looked like he was thinking. All at once he snapped his head up with a look of realization covering his face. He snapped and said

"Oh!"

Everyone, including Rose (who had spent the better half of the conversation with her mind completely else where), looked at each other in confusion. The Doctor was always one step ahead of them and ,even if it was a little hard to keep up with, they wouldn't have it any other way. The Doctor spoke quickly as he too of into the TARDIS, his entire crew trailing in his wake. Castiel was the last one in and he's shut the door behind him.

"I should've mentioned, and I would had I not forgotten myself, that this friend of mine is a bit far from home!"

He's punched several buttons, prepping the TARDIS for flight. He ran and the console like a man possessed. Rose seemed to fall in step with him, clicking buttons as he instructed her to do so, but he never said a word to her. It was like they were on the same telepathical wave length, they worked so in sync. There was a moment where the only sounds being made were that of feet on metal rack and the clicking of buttons. This gave the boys time to take in their surroundings. The yellow and green tinted TARDIS interior was almost a candlelight color. Long coral spirals surrounded the console, save for two staircases opposite if each other. The moment when no one was speaking was hardly long enough to form an opinion on the new decor. The Doctor began speaking again, shocking all of them out of their dazed observatory state.

"See this friend, he lives in another dimension. A mister Sherlock Holmes."

Sam simply stared at the Doctor in amusement and amazement. He shook his head and despite his efforts to keep cool, a large boyish grin stretched across his face making his dimples huge and deep. Rose looked up just in time to catch the look of merriment on the grown man's face and she smiled in wonder. She saw why the Doctor liked showing ordinary people extraordinary things, because the look on their faces, the spark in their eyes, there was nothing quite like it. Sam laughed a little.

"You're kidding? You mean-"

The Doctor interrupted Sam, still never looking up from the console.

"Yes. The real Sherlock Holmes."

Sam let out a choked laugh of disbelief as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. Sherlock Holmes had always been a role model of Sam's growing up, for a couple weeks he even walked around Bobbys house in a deer stalker cap carrying an old fashioned magnifying glass that he had found in a stack of old books. That was until John got back from hunting and had made him leave it behind, saying it was childish and that if he wanted to take over the family business he didn't have time to play dress up. The bitter memory though didn't overpower the sweetness of wonderment he had felt as a child when he read the far flung deductions of the consulting detective. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Wait, John Watson. As in Doctor John Watson?"

He walked over so he was standing behind the Doctor, who was punching in code on a computer screen. The Doctor nodded and flew to the otherwise of the console.

"Yes. Could you press that blue button there?"

Sam obediently pressed a large blue button on the panel in front of him. He opened his mouth to ask another question but Castiel beat him to it. He took a step forward from the railing he and Dean had been leaning on.

"From my understanding this man only exists in fictional novels. So how can he have called you with this issue?"

The Doctor jerked his head up from the console for the first time, startled by the crass voice suddenly erupting from the angels mouth. Both Dean and Cas had been quiet since entering the TARDIS, the only evidence that they had been following along was the slow roll of Dean's eyes when the topic of Sherlock Holmes was brought up. The Doctor had noticed the two men standing a little closer, looking at each other a little longer, and over all acting more comfortable around each other. It wasn't just the gradual trust that came along with prolonged friendship either. It was the type of ease that married couples carried. He would certainly have to inquire about their strange behavior. But for the time being all he could do was answer Castiel' s question.

"Sherlock lives in a different dimension, a different version of our universe wether he exits but the books chronicling his life do not. And a different dimension where, apparently, this yellow eyed demon is still kicking. Before I met Rose, the TARDIS sort of crashed there. I would explain the mechanics but it's all a bit tedious and I feel as if I would be wasting my breath. Anyway, I bumped into the man and we solved a case together. We remained friends and he has called upon me for several favors, this being the first I can not handle."

The Doctor stopped talking and turned his attention back to the console, flipping switches, rearranging wires, and typing in code. That's when it truly sank in, the danger they were about to face. Dean and Sam both felt the sickness of worry and the TARDIS lurching into motion didn't help. They were going father than they had ever been before, and Dean had been to Hell. The one thing that worried them the most though, was the fact that everyone else seemed to think this was routine.


End file.
